Wish You Were Here
by ambermaree.x
Summary: Being a girl of 5'9, anything that was over 130lbs seemed to be okay, but not for Kori. Definitely not for Kori. Rich/Kori.
1. No Leaf Clover

This is the result of a new years resolution. I've written for all my life, but with studying and working, but I've always had writing in the back of my mind. Ever since I've started writing again, I've felt so at ease. It's amazing. Anyway, expect baby steps, don't expect a rushed story that could be written in two sentences. :)

* * *

_"And it feels right this time, on his crash course with the big time. Paid no mind to the distant thunder. Today filled his head with wonder, boy." - No Leaf Clover, Metallica._

_x_

_._

_._

_._

Kori Anders, lying on her bed to rest her eyes. She subconsciously smiled.

It was a scene playing over and over in her head. Sometimes she wondered if other people did the exact thing, or if she was even more of a freak for doing this.

Without the mention of her sleeping with her upper torso hanging off the bed, she'd imagine the day she would meet a man. No, not a guy, but a _man._ He grew facial hair and _god-damn_ he knew how to pull it off. He would be taller than 5'10 – no girl liked to bend over to kiss and cuddle their man. He didn't have to be well built, but if Kori slaved an hour and a half at the gym, she expected him to put in an effort as well.

Long hair? Short hair? Who cared? As long as it wasn't a guy who spent more time in the bathroom than herself, everything would be fine.

That's right, she sounded like every other hopeless romantic imagining the ideal guy. Maybe he would cook for her, give her back rubs… and maybe knew where that mythical G-spot hid – keeping in mind, it was referred to as _mythical_ for a reason. No guy could find it, even with her help. Her last partner just couldn't hit it like her own fingers could, the one before that didn't even last two minutes.

Yup, Kori Anders sure knew how to pick them.

This guy she thought of knew where to hit it like no other; he would know that breathing and kisses in her ear and neck drove her wild. He would cater to her every whim, no matter how daring and bizarre it was. Even if her feet were the key to the best foreplay ever, he'd spend ten minutes down there regardless if she hadn't had a pedicure in a month.

_Feet? Disgusting. What a weird fetish to have._

Giving a big yawn, the girl sprinted into the bathroom, stripping bare naked as she stared at the scales. Many thoughts ran through her head, much too negative to discuss. Being a girl of 5'9, anything that was over 130lbs seemed to be okay, but not for Kori. Definitely not for Kori.

Choosing to do it before the day started, she didn't want to disappoint herself after being active all day and eating. It was the big leap of faith.

_…_

_115lbs. _It was a sad affair in Kori's eyes.

"Kori! Come on, class is starting soon!"

Rachel Roth, the epitome of all things simple and intelligent. She was that friend who knew everything about nothing, had an answer to everything and a complete braniac, the only thing that separated her from the rest of the arrogant big headed know-it-all's is that she spoke less than twenty words in public.

Her attire and appearance support her stance as a passive lady. Wearing simple black jeans and a black tank top, her hair was left long and straight to shield those looking in.

"Please bear with me, friend!"

Tussling some hair clay into her locks, she applied fresh light pink gloss. White denim shorts, black tank top and converses - just the type of clothing for a hot summer's day. X'hal only knows how Rachel wears jeans all year around, but she does it looking amazing.

"It's your first day Kori, not your wedding. Hurry up before I leave without you!"

A lovable sweetheart, best friends with the all year around Grinch? A match made in fucked-up heaven.

"Apologies friend, let us leave."

.

.

.

.

.

Perhaps Gotham University offered more than Jump City could ever offered, it was neither Rachel nor Kori's first pick, but Rachel had won a scholarship to study her next year in Gotham in her Bachelors of Business in both accounting and marketing. A natural in numbers and logic, it didn't surprise Kori that a letter came in the mail one day telling Rachel that all of her school fees, tuition, text books, and accommodation and food expenses would be paid for her if she went to Gotham. Being brought up from a working class family, Rachel didn't think twice to pursue this opportunity.

"Shall we meet at the sandwich shop on our break?"

"Sure."

"Glorious! Until then, dear friend!"

Skipping with a bounce in her step, Kori Anders went to her first class. To graduate with her Dance degree, she had to take a series of advanced physical education classes, as well as a few science classes. There was only one class per semester that actually offered dance, but she didn't mind, her active life style kept her fit for her job.

Kori wasn't offered a scholarship regardless of passing with such high marks. Did she feel underappreciated? Definitely. Did she feel inferior to a straight A mathematic freak of a best friend? Oh, hell yes. But the cold hard truth was that dancing had such a low demand, and an even lower probability of landing a job after graduating, who would want to offer funding for such a waste of a degree? Unless you had a natural A-grade of a talent, you were better off flipping burgers as the local fast food joint.

But Kori knew she was good, she just needed that chance to prove it.

Either that, or she could just continue with her modelling and maybe try to make it in the modelling industry, only there was a slight problem with that – Kori loved food _way_ too much to restrict herself to an 500 calorie diet.

_A dancer as a model? Oh how cliché_. She had heard it all before, but it paid for her tuition, put a roof over her head and food on her plate. Not to mention she had so many high end labelled clothing from her shoots, she could probably sell them in the low probability that modelling failed her also.

But that was when she was living in Jump.

Models in Gotham were so serious, so skinny, and so… bitchy. Kori herself never thought of herself as a judgemental person, but she only just managed to land that Chanel foundation shoot with Wayne Enterprises on Friday because she was in high demand in Jump. Not only a glamour model, but a fitness one also.

God this would make great material to pick up the hottest guy she was interested in, pity for her that the only that guy would be interested in is the thing in her light pink Victoria Secret panties.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

Kori flashed a sweet smile. "I have transferred from Jump City University."

Rustling his jet black hair, the tall well-built mystery man folded his hands. "I figured. First girl I've seen with beautiful red hair."

It was impossible not to sneer at the pickup line she had heard only a thousand times. You definitely couldn't blame the guy for trying though.

"It is almost as if you have eyes."

Yup, it was official. Rachel's satirical nature was rubbing off on the not-so-innocent-anymore Kori. She would shed a tear of joy if she could see Kori now.

Looks on the tall, dark and shamefully admitting handsome face could be interpreted by an amused expression, almost like he was expecting that lame line not to work, much to Kori's comfort. _X'hal, little boys and their attempts to seduce are almost embarrassing!_

"At least you have some sort of class." He followed with a friendly wink. Establishing friendly perimeters with guys wasn't exactly Kori's strongest link, it was never too late to try.

"I will take that as a compliment. It is like you are suggesting many of the girls here are easily seduced by overused pick-up lines."

"It's Gotham. You'd be surprised, considering you're one of the first who didn't fall for it."

Was it because he knew he was good looking? Or maybe girls were maybe that _too_ easy. Either way, this guy had an ego that needed to be inflated. "So, what are you studying?"

"Science. Mainly Physics and Biology."

"That sounds rather intense. What do you hope to become once you leave university?"

"Physiologist. A change up from accounting and management from the family business. What about you? Not often we get a good looking chick in the Bio lab." This guy had come off quite sleazy initially, it was just all in his good fun, Kori thought. Harmless flirting never hurt anyone, right?

"I would like to finish my degree in dance. Initially, I had planned to move into the dance academy east of Gotham, but I found a lot of the students were… mean?"

The guy gave a half-hearted laugh. "You really are from Jump. It's sad, isn't it?"

Kori gave a smile, "Unfortunately."

"It's not common that we get intake from Jump."

It wasn't like Kori was listening in on the lecture anyway, it was just typical housekeeping with attendance, upcoming projects to expect, pass/failure percentage rates and whatnot. She had a feeling this whole week would consist of the sort.

"No, my best friend was offered a full expense paid scholarship here, my job allows me to work all over the nation, and therefore I followed along."

It looked like her new friend wasn't interested in listening either. By the looks of things, he had no pen or paper out, no pencil case, just his smart phone with his ear phones dangling on the floor. Kori felt guilty to pass judgement so early, but he had the attitude of an upcoming college dropout. It was hypocritical, but she couldn't see any motivation or want to pay attention. His attention looked more focused on how long he spent at the gym. This muscular stranger wore some light blue denim shorts and a white singlet.

"Guessing there was nothing else keeping you in Jump?"

"No. I am an immigrant."

"I figured, your tan and eyes look so natural." To Kori, this guy was just full of compliments and didn't have a problem telling her every pickup line under the yellow sun.

"I am from a pacific island…"

"Let me guess, Tamaran?"

Kori gasped, "Many people have not heard of my home island, how do you know?"

"I went there on holiday as a kid. You have the same eyes and skin as the people."

She couldn't help but give a genuine smile, Kori was a lady proud of her heritage and people. She would scream it from the rooftops if people didn't call her weird.

"Anyway, I must part. My friend will be waiting for me at the sandwich shop. Perhaps I will see you in class again tomorrow?"

"Sure will, but I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Kori Anders."

"Kori? Nice name."

"… and you?"

The guy brushed a hand through his beautiful jet black hair. Placing his sun glasses on and flinging his bag over his shoulder, the guy flashed a pearly white smile of his own. No wonder he could pick up the first good looking girl that walked in the room.

.

"Sorry, names Jason. Jason Todd."

.

x


	2. Savin' Me

Thanks guys for the reviews. They really help me knowing if I'm on track. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"Say it to me, say it for me. And I'll leave this life behind me - say it if its worth saving me." __-Saving me, Nickelback._

_._

_._

_._

So here was Kori once again, daydreaming about that perfect guy who hadn't walked into her life yet.

Well, there was that guy Jason she had met yesterday, he was _extremely _good looking, and it looked like he committed his spare time to the gym, but he seemed like he had an ego that needed to smash down to life size with an abnormally large sledgehammer. _That wasn't the nicest thing to think, Kori._

Lying on her swiss ball, she had finished her 50th stomach crunch. She thought to herself, that maybe once she meets this guy of her dreams, it will all make sense why all her other relationships didn't work out. A content smile appeared on her face, _He will treat me the way I want to be treated, and I will do the same. I will always put an effort in my appearance so his physical attractiveness for me will never falter._

Perhaps calling Kori a hopeless romantic was the biggest understatement, ever.

Once again, it came to that part of the morning. She sprinted over to the bathroom, stripping bare naked as she stood in front of her arch nemesis, the scales. _So, we are to meet again._

_…_

_114lbs? But that was after an intense workout. So theoretically I should weigh 115lbs._

Kori gave a sigh, she didn't want to give up her snacks in the afternoon, she needed that to focus on studying, but for now, she needed to focus on something rather than her body issues.

"I am bored, shall we venture to the mall of shopping?"

Rachel gave a small smile. "I could use the break."

As if Kori wanted to go out in public smelling like a mens gym locker room. She had a quick shower, wearing her bb cream, mascara and lip soothing serum. Clothes? Black denim shorts coming up to her thigh, button up collared white shirt and some flip-flops. Total simplicity, _I really have been with Rachel for too long._

Driving into town, the first shop they saw was the sushi shop. And it was decided.

"Isn't it your photo shoot tomorrow?"

"It sure is. Hopefully with the money I get, I will be able to live comfortably for another month. I am not prepared to give up my new Jimmy Choo shoes."

Kori started to eat her chicken udon. "I am struggling here in Gotham city. The sun, the atmosphere and the people are so glum. After I was offered my acceptance in Gotham's Red Eleven modelling industry, I felt many eyes seeing the colour red."

"They're typical girls. Don't let it get to you. And I'm sure you'll meet new people."

"Are you not excited to meet new friends?"

"No."

As if Kori didn't see that coming.

"I did meet a male in my biology class yesterday." Rachel knew already what that guy was after, and it wasn't Kori's innocent personality. "His statements implied that many females here are as you people suggest… easy?"

"Not that I care what this mysterious has to say, nor am I defending the brainless girls, but unless you've seen it for yourself, don't go on what this guys is saying." Rachel took a sip of her mineral water. "For all we know, this place might not be that half bad… not that I care or anything."

_'Not that I care or anything'… I am glad Rachel left her advice on a sour note because I'd start to think a bit of myself has rubbed off on her also. I feel that a happy Rachel will be a weird one._

* * *

.

Kori stood in the dance studio, it had been a while since she had been here by herself.

Already performing an Arabesque, Kori started to balance on her left leg, slowing beginning to light her right off the floor. She maintained the turnout of her right hip with such elegance and poise, it could put many to shame, slowly straightening her right knee with her toes constantly point, the sight was that of a beautiful swan.

Yes, in dancing, Kori sure had found her medium. It was something she knew she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Not only was Ballet a large passion for her, but Jazz – which were both compulsory to take - and she took up Hip Hop as a mere interest. It was something she was not used to, and it was a definite change out of her comfort zone.

Talking about comfort zone, her support leg was flat. A mistake many make, it was like someone had dropped the tiniest amount of black paint on a beautiful portrait, small, but easy to see and _annoying as hell_ for the enthusiasts.

_Aranesque en Pointe._

Kori's support leg began to rise onto the toe, using her core muscles to support the leg held behind her. She was unlike any other.

Finishing her training, Kori sat down in front of the large mirror, examining her complexion. Yup, she could note everything she didn't like about her. _Freckles starting to pop back up on my nose, acne scarring on cheeks, nose too big…_

Looking around, Kori saw no one, the coast was clear. She took off her baggy top to see her body. It had her carved abdominal lines coming down left, right and centre of her body, but she saw the excess weight around her hips, she could grab it between her finger and thumb. She saw fewer ribs than she was used to, once being 112lbs when she first entered the modelling industry. Kori noted her thighs, the insides were a little too close for comfort…

When had she decided to let herself go so easily? She may not have been happier at 112lbs, but she was now a lot more depressed than she was in her smaller days.

Oh how she missed the days girls would tell her to put on weight, she secretly smiled at those comments. Guys desperate to be her dance partner as she was so easy to lift, fitting _much easier_ into her tights, they would bag a bit on her calves, but she liked it like that. It meant she was smaller than all the others, it meant she was _different _from the other girls.

_No matter what I do. I must become what I was before. _

* * *

.

There were a lot of things running on Kori's mind that photo shoot.

First of all, she had the words tibia, femur and patella circulating from the last lecture, of course, the only one she could actually remember was patella (kneecap) because it reminded her of the word nutella. She remembered right after they powered her face with translucent powder that there are two cartilage types in the knee, the articular cartilage is the smooth lining that covered the end of the bone, and if this cartilage is worn away, knee arthritis was the result.

Yes, Kori could have gone a lifetime without knowing that piece of information, yet it was just circulating in her head, for no apparent reason – well, this and a lot more.

Maybe people judged her the way this Jason Todd character did to her? Either way, she didn't like to be judged unless people knew her… as cliché as that sounded. Consulting Rachel with this, – _X'hal, why didn't Rachel decide to become a therapist of some sort? She would excel in that profession! – _she said in a monotone, "It's what humans do. They judge because they feel insecure about themselves. They can't or wont change themselves so people (mainly females) will attack to bring the higher people down." Then she proceeded to call the girls of the human race bitches.

Not a surprise.

The photo shoot consisted of different lighting than she was used to, it had a higher intensity – probably to hide out all her imperfections. She didn't have a problem with that! It also made her look that tad bit skinnier, Kori wasn't complaining about that, either.

"That last round of IPL has just totally wiped away most of those obvious freckles! I think a couple more rounds to go and it's nothing a dab of concealer can fake!"

Kori took a seat in her booth, drinking her room temperature water with a slice of lemon. Both her and Rachel decided to have a bottle of Pinot Gris to celebrate the new Gotham era in their life, unfortunately it was taking a while to fully detox the alcohol from her body.

"That was an amazing photo shoot, Miss Anders." Kori gave a genuine smile, it was always nice to be recognised and appreciated.

"Thank you, but please, call me Kori."

"Nice to meet you Kori, my name is Garfield, feel free to call me Gar." Garfield extended his hand to which Kori graciously accepted. By the grip of his hand, Kori could tell he was no stranger to the gym. His face was clean shaven, rustled wavy brown hair styled in a comb over, his acid eyes piercing Kori.

"It is nice to meet you too." Garfield aligned himself to Kori who proceeded to rub off her face makeup.

"Since Jump, your modelling career has created quite a stir throughout the nation" A slight hesitating jolt ran through her, "I was not aware that my presence would create uproar. I was under the impression I was much like other girls."

A look on Garfield's face began to erupt. It was that same look that the gym junkie, self-absorbed protein shake-obsessed blokes gave her every time she would walk past . The bloke staring would be judging Kori as that ditzy, bitchy brainless girl she was anything _but._ "A lot of large companies will be approaching you in soon time, so as a representative from Wayne Enterprises, I'd like to personally like to offer you a contract of employment as a model and spokesperson of products we launch and sponsor."

"Though it sounds very flattering Mr. Logan-"

"Gar."

"Sorry, Gar. But I must politely decline. I am currently studying for my bachelors."

That was more than enough to change that look Garfield once had. "Wasn't expecting that, what are you studying, if I may?"

"Science, majoring in sport sciences and dance."

"So having a body like that would come natural for you?"

_Flattering._ "I wouldn't go as far to credit my bachelors for my hard work." Kori grimaced. If this guy was eager to have Kori on board the Wayne jet, he was being an up-right prick about it and going the worst way possible about it.

"Hear me out, we feel that you will become a big asset to our company. Mr. Wayne personally asked for you."

The big dog himself? Kori never thought of herself as anything special, but that definitely received a gold star of some sort, "Well I am honoured that he would regard me so highly that he would pursue me."

"So let's say we meet at 10 on the corner by starbucks? Just to talk some business. Mr. Waynes 2IC will be there to give you details I might miss."

Kori sat there contemplating for a second, "This will only be a brief discussion. I would like to inform you now that there will be no strings attached unless I say so."

Garfield gave a toothy grin, "That's mighty fine Kori. Will see you then."

.

.

.

Kori had been all up all night thinking about this very moment.

She spent the first part of her morning picking out an outfit, something that said 'sophistication,' 'sexy,' and 'I didn't spend two hours trying to pick this masterpiece out.' It came in the form of a blue pin stripe button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and buttoned in place. She wore a pencil skirt, black peeptoe heels and the ultimate fashion statement – her white coach tote bag. Her hair was back combed, the ends flat ironed away from her face.

Her make up didn't want to scream 'overdone 15 year old skank,' but then again it didn't want to say 'just woke up and this meeting was the last thing on my mind.' So it was bb cream, concealer, some mascara, peach blush and some powder to prevent shininess. She didn't want to look like she was ready to go night clubbing, but then she was wanting to stare clear from looking like she just woke up. _So this should prove adequate._

This was done after doing a set of squats and lunges. Walking around her last lecture yesterday, she felt her thighs jiggle a little, and forgot how much she was neglecting to tone her thighs.

And thus came the morning routine that became much of a habit. She would sprint to the bathroom, strip bare naked coming to her frienemy. She hadn't eaten anything the whole morning, she wanted to make sure any excess weight coming from her clothes were removed and her body hadn't fully become tense from movement.

The big leap of faith…

…

_116lbs?! This is terrible. What am I doing wrong? _

Could it be bloating? She bloats when she begins to hit that time of the month. If that's true, she should be expecting breakouts again. The angrogen levels that are released on her face is beyond normal, acne scaring and more-than-normal oily skin. Kori had remembered the times she had gone to countless dermatologists but unfortunately many so called remedies were nothing than a money scam – money that could have used better places.

Making sure to keep this off her mind during her important 'friendly chat' with Gar and the 2IC, Kori instead focused on what she would next work on at the gym – _my stomach and thighs, if I am not approaching my womanly cycle._

"Sorry for running a bit late, hope you ordered something while waiting." He reached his hand out to which Kori graciously accepted once again.

"I'm fine, I have already had breakfast. My friend insisted." What a lie.

There was Garfield, standing in a light pin stripe shirt with a few buttons undone, a pair of black chinos with a leather belt, wearing black vans shoes. _More casual attire since yesterday, perhaps it was his relaxation day today?_

"That's great," He seemed quick to add, "Well, there's been a change of schedule, I hope you don't mind. Mr. Grayson was rushed to a family emergency, as he was unable to make it, he has asked his brother to conduct the work meeting, I hope that will be okay?"

Kori could notice Garfield trying to maintain his cool, perhaps there was something more than what this rustled brunette was giving off? Either way, it was not in her place to say.

"That is fine Gar.

"That's great,"

And just like that, Kori's eyes fell out of her sockets when she saw the brother of the family business came around the corner. Brushing his jet black hair, Kori never noticed that he had a couple of loose strands along his bangs dyed white. Something told Kori that she should start doing her homework about Gotham, it really was a small place.

"Hah, so you're this famous model that caused the stir in the modelling world, can't say I'm surprised with a face like yours."

_So, this is why his ego is the size of an elephant. Perhaps this is daddy's business he was trying to avoid working in._

"Well this certainly is a surprise Jason, how have you been?"

.

x


	3. Redemption Song

Okay guys, just a heads up – just a small rant.

There's a reason this fic is M rated. This fic will deal with the reality of body issues, with my own personal issues and friends I have seen slip through, friends of mine who are freelance models that feel that they need to be skinny to be unique, accepted, to feel beautiful. While I too have done some promotional work in that area, you're never promised another job, which is why so many girls crack and become unhealthy, become ill both physically and mentally – as if to think you can never be too skinny.

Another issue that will be brought up is the topic of beauty. Experiencing it first hand, looks are TOTALLY subjective and manipulated! Especially in the beauty world. There are _so many things_ used to make not only girls, but boys to look like how they're expected to be. Tones of makeup, concealing and contouring, plastic surgery, hair bleaching, dying, straightening and curling on the most casual updos. You don't realise that a lot of models have at least 3 professional makeup artists with a lot of experience under their belt, hair stylists etc. And lets not forget about the powerful lighting used to hide many imperfections that amazingly makeup couldn't, location, and probably the most powerful tool of all – photoshop.

Yes, these girls are unquestionably beautiful, but do not forget they have the same things we do… freckles, scarring, rosacea, stretch marks, cellulite, but most of all, the one thing we all have in common, no matter how big or small, we have insecurities. Insecurities that can eat us alive if we don't surround ourselves with people and things that give us love.

So this fic is not to encourage bad habits, but to show you what people go through. Everyone is beautiful, there is no question what so ever about it. Do not feel that you have to meet the standard of beautiful and thin that the media set, because if the word beautiful became any skinnier, then no one will be able to fit in it.

* * *

_"Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our mind." Redemption Song, Bob Marley._

_._

_._

_._

"So, don't mean to be captain obvious, but I'm guessing you two have met?"

Jason was observing the girl, noting her perks and flaws. He had quite a sturdy face on, Kori perceived this as him in his business state, trying to figure out what potential she had and what she could work on. She's seen that stare quite a number of times, quite often than not she would hear different things from different scouts, but a few of her flaws stay quite the same, eg. Her acne scaring on her right cheek, being a bit too short, etc.

Nothing she hasn't heard before.

"Yes. Jason and I take the same biology class at Gotham University."

"Oh that's right, just his little side project from Wayne Enterprises, right?" Gar gave a little nudge to Jason, who looked less than pleased.

"Gar, order me a flat white with one teaspoon of sugar. Kori will have…"

"I will be fine."

"C'mon, have something. To say sorry for waiting." Kori knew deep down she shouldn't if she wanted to lose that extra pound she had gained. Not wanting to be rude, she gave a heaving sigh.

"Vanilla Mocha, trim milk and no sugar please."

"On it!"

Kori and Jason watched Gar run off with a small grimace on his face. Though she hadn't been in the scenario herself, she could understand that nobody liked to be the 'bitch-boy' of any company. She had understand that many must start from the bottom to get to the top, but past experience proves that men are narrow minded, once they have their sights on something, they won't stop until they get it.

And by gosh, experiences also proved that men could bitch _a lot worse_ than women.

"This truly is a small town."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

And as expected, an awkward moment passed through. Kori wasn't sure it was because Jason had just walked through as one of the sons of Bruce Wayne, maybe the fact that they share a lecture together and now have come together under business, or because Jason could potentially become one of her bosses.

"You're still looking as hot as ever, cutie."

If there was one thing that she knew, the flirting wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"At our last lecture, you forgot to mention you were the son of the infamous Bruce Wayne."

"Everyone at the campus knows it, no point screaming it on the rooftops. Besides, you didn't tell me you were a model cutie. I could've got you a job and cut all this work shit out."

She couldn't help but chuckle, what an ego indeed. "I like to work hard so I can feel great about what I achieve. I do not like shortcuts."

"Hard working cutie, aren't ya? Well, lets open these files and have a look."

During this time, Kori noticed Garfield coming back with the drinks, including one for himself. The two perused over her personal portfolio they must have acquired from Red Eleven – her former agency. Reading their facial expressions were hard as they maintained such a blank look, she couldn't even get a glimpse of what they were reading over.

But what was Kori worked up for? This was meant to be an application of interest with no strings attached, she would make well to reinforce that in the meeting.

"You were in a few ads broadcasted in the oceanic region, modelled at the age of 13, fashion glamour and even became a fitness model. Cheerleader and dancer for most of your life, but your life seemed a bit more luxurious, didn't it, princess?"

Kori cringed at that comment, "Yes. I am the princess of Tamaran, but I have never let that become my reason for my achievements to date."

Jason raised an eyebrow, before closing her folder. "Yeah, it seems that way. You made sure no one in America know of that, not even Red Eleven. It's a good thing I do my own homework."

Kori couldn't help but frown at that statement, _Well, aren't I just lucky?_

"Well, long story short. We've seen your work, think you're fucking sexy as hell and god-damn cutie you know how to work it." Gar couldn't believe how Jason was acting.

"Let's try to keep this professional." Kori nodded, _But that would be asking for a miracle with you, wouldn't it Jason?_

"We want you on board. We will pay you triple for every photo shoot that Red Eleven will offer you, we will also pay for your tuition, your accommodation, provide you with a company vehicle, cell phone etc."

"This seems like it is too good to be true."

"Yes well, there are a few conditions we find that you wont have trouble achieving." Jason opened her file again, facing it towards Kori so she could see her bio.

"It says here you weigh 112lbs." Kori gasped, _This was my last weigh in just as I arrived in Jump City. They are not aware of my current weight!_

"We need you to get under 110lbs before your next photo shoot. Nothing you can't handle though, its just 2lbs, right?" Jason could notice a small frown appear on her gorgeous complexion, "It's nothing personal, cutie. I actually think you could use a bit of weight on you. Nonetheless, the guys in charge of our publicity said it was best."

What was Kori going to do? She couldn't tell them that she was already 116lbs, she needed to lose at least 7lbs and maintain it, so she would have to lose a bit more than that if she wanted to keep it off. _But this was to be only an expression of interest, nothing more! – _But who was she trying to kid? Living extremely comfortably and never having to worry about money just to have a few photos taken half naked? It's every girls dream.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Must I give you an answer immediately?"

Jason grimaced, "If you're not keen, we have to find a model to fill this ASAP, or daddy boss is gonna get angry."

_Well, I need to lose the extra weight I've been gaining being her in Gotham. It is only about 8lbs, then I think I will achieve a weight I will be happy in. Perhaps, this is a blessing in disguse._

A small smile appeared on Kori's face.

"Right, where do I sign?"

And naturally, a smile too formed on both Jason and Garfields face.

"Stop by my office in the afternoon, cutie. I'll tell you the little T's and C's you might need to know."

.

.

.

Being a student in business, Rachel knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

Her new best friend wasn't Kori, in fact, it was that same graphics casio calculator she had brought last year. She knew how to press its buttons, and it certainly knew how to press hers when she wasn't doing the right thing.

Rachel was brought up with knowing the value of hard work, rewards in life were not handed to you on a silver platter and no one was going to help you if they didn't want something in reciprocation.

Maybe that's why she was never friends with actual humans, except Kori. Kori was the only person who genuinely wanted to be friends with her for her personality… or what she has left of a personality - It began to run dry when she realised she was inhabited on earth with selfish, brainless scum that no intelligent being wanted to socialise with. It was actually like her hope in humanity was draining.

Gotham was a perfect example of that.

Procrastinating, Rachel left her homework on her desk as she helped Kori sign her contract. It seemed like this Jason character didn't have a problem with Rachel being there, but it wasn't like Rachel was fazed with what this guy thought, she was going to help her best friend whether he liked it or not.

But Rachel was a bit caught up with the guy next to this Jason guy.

Was his name Gar? Either way. Rachel wasn't the worst judge of character, but he seemed to have a genuine smile on when he shook her hand. Other guys (like Jason) would turn his head and wouldn't give a second look – like he just did ten minutes ago.

"So aside from the pounds you need to lose, there's nothing more you need to do. Just keep going to your IPL and chemical peel facials, working out, watching your diet and you'll be good to go." Jason slid the papers over to Kori, who had a meek smile on her face – and Rachel noticed this.

"Kori, you don't need to lose anything. You look fine." But that didn't give the strength Kori needed to speak up, "If you don't feel comfortable with this, you can just go back to Red Eleven. But if you think this will help, then you know I'll fully support you with whatever you choose."

That was more than enough to give the strength Kori needed to give that thousand watt smile. "You truly are a good friend."

And like that, Kori had signed her name along the dotted line.

…

"Jason, did you sort out the-…"

Kori met eyes with a beautiful male, who had the most piercing electric blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah, Kori, meet the guy that kept me from my day off, Richard Grayson."

"Kori Anders."

If anything, Kori felt a cold shoulder come from this character. She took a note at the jet black hair he had too, it drew down longer past his neck. And if she thought Jason and Garfield liked to work out, they looked like _nothing_ compared to her… future boss.

_I cannot have these thoughts about my future boss! It will jeopardize my future career!_

"Pleasure, Miss Anders. Excuse my intrusion. I just had to make sure Jase and Gar were making you feel comfortable."

"They have done a marvellous job."

Rachel knew _exactly_ what was running through Kori's head, it would probably be something similar to what Rachel was thinking about Gar, but ten times more girly and lovey than her own brain could possibly _ever_ think of.

If someone knew how Rachel – the logical, realist and the epitome of simplicity, lasted with best friend Kori – girly, active and loved everything pink, without a problem, she would like to know, but there was something that seemed off about Kori's new boss. He had that aura of a constantly surrounding coldness, something Rachel could easily read.

Looked like it was totally oblivious in Kori's eyes.

"I've got some business that needed to get done a couple of days ago, but did Jason tell you about our next meeting?" Yeah, Rachel noted the stoic tone he constantly used, it sounded as though he wasn't much of a peoples person, whereas Kori was the polar opposite. _God that girl is attracted to anything opposite to herself._

Kori shook her head, staring _up_ at the guy. He looked a good 6'3.

"I was just getting to that, _bro_." Rachel couldn't help but give a quiet snicker, _Ha. So it must run in the family._ If Jason's words weren't infested with venom, Rachel's life would have felt like a complete lie. His comment was retaliated with a look just as bitter received from the older and seemingly superior brother.

"The Publicists want to make sure you're Wayne Inc. material. Come back here tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to the people who will essentially watch over your future employment here."

"Yes, I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."

Kori gave a genuine smile as she watched him leave the room without a second look, Rachel sneered. _She doesn't even know that shes excessively staring at him._

It looked like Rachel wasn't the only one giving some sort of dirty look to Richard. She noted Jason's twitching eyebrow and constant tapping of his index finger. She indeed was an observer. _Hah. Maybe Kori was right, I should become a therapist if I flunk Business._

"Shall we depart too, dear friend? I fear that Silkie has become hungry."

Rachel stood up, reaching for her bag. "Thought you'd never ask."

XX

Rachel walked alongside the road with a usual happy Kori with an unusual bounce in her step. The type of step that made Rachel annoy her with every foot she put in front of the other.

"I feel stupid for asking, and I might come to regret it, but I'm guessing the new job isn't the reason behind the bounce in your step."

Kori felt her cheeks sweep a dust of pink, "Whatever do you mean?"

_God, she's a terrible liar._

"Do you want me to spell his name out for you?"

At that mention, her step altogether came to a halt. Rachel could see she had somehow offended the girl without meaning, thus, she gave a sigh. "Look, if you're happy about the deal, then I'm happy for you. Just remember, Richard is your boss, and to be quite frank, I'm not getting the best vibe from him."

"What do you mean, friend?"

"What I mean…" Rachel didn't know how to phase it without sounding like she was a complete bitch; if anything, she was only a bitch 98% of the time. "… He just didn't seem like the friendly type. I should know."

"Maybe he is a human like us, and was having quite the terrible day many of us have." Rachel couldn't understand why she was defending him, then she remembered – it was love struck Kori. That Kori that didn't want to be reasoned with, it was something she had to see for her own eyes, and if the entire world was telling her another thing, she wouldn't believe it unless she had experienced it for herself.

It was concluded from here, Rachel wouldn't bother to convince the red head otherwise, only to comfort when she saw the truth for what it really was.

"Okay Kori, as long as you're happy."

Kori gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes friend, I will be fine."

X


	4. Sail

Please know that I love this story, and that this will be finished on an irregular schedule ie. in its sweet little time. Reviews are appreciated and thank you so much for the reviews so far!

* * *

_This is how an angel dies, blame it on my own sick pride. Blame it on my A-D-D, baby. - Sail, Awolnation._

_x_

_._

_._

_._

_The first of seven basic rules of the economy – stating the world is faced with limited resources but unlimited wants and needs satisfied from these resources. Scarcity is __**the**__ economy problem upon with the entire study of economics is built._

He knew that rule oh too well. Having a PhD in this sort of stuff at the age of 26, this sort of stuff was drilled into his head, hell, he breathes it in so much that he dreams it in his sleep. Even to this day, his former institute pleads and asks him for a guest presentation. He would offer to be a guest lecturer, but that meant he had to ask questions, and _care._ Who had the time to _care?_

And they wondered why he did so great in Gotham University.

Richard Grayson, prince of Gotham. Heir to a billion dollar business. Playboy of Gotham.

Sure he was good looking, let's be honest – every girl in the country would jump at the chance to touch him. Spending two hours in the gym 5 times a day, and having a strict carbs only diet. (C'mon, he needed to bulk his muscles, something cardio does the complete _opposite_ of.) Sure that had to account for something, right?

"Daddy boss wants the estimate figures for the high rise towers."

Richard and Jason met eyes.

"I'll get Cat to bring them in."

Richard waited to hear the sound of the catch click into the door, but he checked the reflection of his window, Jason folded his hands impatiently against the door frame.

"Don't you have to learn about pre and post synapses?"

"Why would you know my course outline?" Jason grimaced, "Not that I care. Anyway, make sure you're nice to Kori today."

"Oh? Jaybird's growing a heart?"

"In the politest way possible, you're becoming too much like him." Like him, like his mentor, like _Bruce Wayne._

"I am nothing like our father,"

It was constantly back and forth with these two. Ever since they were little, it was always a competition to see who was the better business man, the better playboy, the better looks and body and most importantly, who would become the better son.

It was a game neither wanted to lose at.

"You say that, but you're becoming everything he is."

"Hah." Richard winked at his baby brother, "Takes one to know one."

"… Mr. Grayson?"

Both Jason and Richard turned around, only to be greeted by his P.A, Catalina Flores. "God, Cat. Didn't I tell you that you need to knock? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson, but there is someone requesting to see you. She refused to leave unless she has had a few minutes to talk with you. She looks like someone we don't want to get angry, if you'd like we can call security…"

Initially, the girl that popped into both Richards and Jasons head was Kori, but after the last few encounters, she seemed like the girl who wasn't easily agitated. They weren't expecting Selina in the office after last night's party Bruce and her went to. Whether they came home or not was a completely different story.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Roth. She said if you don't remember her, she was Kori's friend throwing the obvious hate stares at both you and Jason."

_Well, at least she doesn't beat around the bush. _Jason gave a quizzical look, "Kori's goth friend? What the hell would she want?"

Richard could tell by a few looks at her, Rachel seemed very over protective over her friends – or what few friends she had. Then again, in the short ten minute encounter they had, all Rachel did to catch their attention was throw Richard and Jason an only-too-evident death glare. She did it so well, Richard and Jason even talked about how it could be her natural expression. The conversation further progressed to how Jason noticed she was the exact opposite around Gar, but Richard couldn't believe how stupid his brother could be at times.

Richard was a great reader of people, and he could tell exactly why she was here.

"Alright, send her in. Jason, care to grace your presence with our meeting?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow, "Just what are you playing at, Dickie boy?"

Richard winked his eye.

"Stay around. Find out. I'm sure you'd love to see this performance."

.

.

.

.

.

Today, Kori woke up with an intense grimace on her face, ironically, her bad day started last night.

As soon as both Rachel and Kori walked through the door last night, the two began to do a bit of research on Wayne Enterprise. Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham, had created an honest reputation, he seemed to put on a good front to the public like he was not as selfish as many entrepreneurs, like he had thought for other people. With a bit of persuasion, Kori managed to convince Rachel to look up his 2IC.

Richard Grayon, Prince of Gotham, heir to the billion dollar fortune. An honest man much like his adopted father, everything seemed fine to Kori, until she read the second line of the first paragraph.

Playboy of Gotham.

Her world came crashing down, how could she be so naïve? It all made sense though, just look at him. Any woman would come crashing to his feet at first sight, _he must know that and use it for all it is worth. Why is finding a good looking honest man so hard in this day and age?!_

That was the first problem. The second problem was her morning.

Like many mornings, she would do her routine squats and stomach crunches. Today, she made herself a fruit salad with a tad bit of 1% fat honeycomb yoghurt, she needed _some _sort of fuel, or she would never hear the end of it from Rachel. After washing her dishes, Kori sprinted to the communal bathroom, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, stepping on her best enemy, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath as she tensed.

…

_117lbs?! What am I doing wrong?! Oh. I should not have eaten that food!_

Kori stood there for a couple of seconds, staring at those digits. She felt so pathetic that should have cried. Holding the towel railing, she griped it for a second. The numbers began to change with the sudden shift of force; it was enough to make a tear fall down her cheek.

_105lbs. Oh, to be that weight. I would love my body._

.

Kori retreated back against the white wall, staring at her reflection. What was only two minutes, felt like an hour of looking and critiquing. Her list could go on forever. _Cellulite when I clench my bum. Broken skin in my inner thigh. Large thighs. Blemishes on my cheeks. Large nose. Excessive fat around my hips. Undefined muscle on my stomach._

Only one word came to mind – imperfect. She always wondered how she even was considered to become a model.

.

.

.

.

.

Kori sat there on her iPhone, texting Rachel. She wasn't at home this morning, so she figured that she ran into Uni early to talk with her tutors about some assignment. Kori obviously knew her best friend well.

Being her orientation day, Kori needed to set a great first impression. A sheer lilac singlet with a golden statement necklace, a mini pencil skirt with a black blazer over the top. Her hair was in a sock bun with her bangs out. Her makeup needed to scream sophistication, so bb cream and concealer it was. She contemplated a bit of powder, but dewy skin was Falls hugest trend – following dark plum lips. Her eyes were just a simply winged cat eye and demi lashes, obviously a bit more liquid liner used to elongate her eyes. Lips? Strawberry lip balm. It tasted exactly as it looked.

Kori checked her teeth in her iPhone camera, she felt embarrassed that her teeth were losing her infamous pearly white, but she could fake it a bit with some breath mints. The last thing Kori needed was to walk into her new job with smelly breath.

"Miss Anders?"

Kori kept a professional look on her face. Standing before her was a girl with panther black hair, Kori stood over her (even if she wore flats) and had a pale complexion. "I am Catalina, Mr. Grayson's PA."

"It is a pleasure."

"Likewise. If you follow me, I'll give you a brief tour and show you to Mr. Graysons office."

Did Kori pick up a vibe from Cat? Oh definitely. Whether or not she decided to act upon it totally depended on how time progressed, Kori knew how to stay on peoples good side, or even just neutral.

"Basically, you will be the new model for Wayne Enterprise. Since we're contracted with a lot of leading makeup brands such as Napoleon, Sleek, Makeup Forever, you will be modelling new lines. Wayne Enterprise has also established a clothing line with D&G, Vera Wang, Prada, we're also in the process of joining up with VS lingerie line, so we might need some lingerie shots."

"Not a problem."

The two entered the elevator. There was finally silence. Cat gave a small assessment of her own, looking at her up and down, and in her point of view, she was the peak of lady perfection. No wonder Richard was after her.

"Oh. Just a heads up. Mr. Grayson has a rep for being a lady killer."

"So I've read - and please, spare the warning. I am fully aware of his reputation and do not plan to get involved further than my profession allows."

Maybe in that sentence alone, she was being very big headed. But Kori woke up this morning, after her war with the scales, she stared at herself in the mirror. She would not get personally involved with Richard Grayson. Jason was another story, they had a flirtationship, and both were comfortable with that. Richard on the other hand, had bad news written all over him – it was something she didn't want to risk.

"I've heard that before from pretty faces like you. You'll be easy for him."

Did Cat just insinuate that Kori was 'easy'? _Oh, honey. Two could definitely play that game._

"Why? The way you imply, looks like you've already beaten me to him. I am not one for sloppy seconds."

And as if on cue, the elevator pulled open. "Oh, please do not worry about directing me to Mr. Graysons office. I assume it is the large one with his name on the door."

Kori walked away with a satisfactory smile on her face. No one messed with innocent Kori.

_Deep breaths Kori. Inhale, exhale. Stand your ground as a proud citizen of Tamaran. Make X'hal proud._

_._

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard slammed his pen down on his paper. "Cat, how hard is it to kno- Oh. Miss Anders."

"Sorry Mr. Grayson, your PA had a lot of work to do, I told her I would be capable of locating you." Kori hoped her sweet smile would melt away his stoic façade, but that looked like that was only capable with a miracle.

"Please forgive her, she hasn't been acting professional lately. Anyway, please sit. Would you like something to drink?" He gently placed his laptop down, leaning back in his large leather office seat. Kori shook her head with yet another gracious grin.

"I will be fine with water, thank you." Kori took a sip from her water bottle.

"Okay, long story short, we would like you to model Wayne Enterprise lines we have established with other fashion partners. I'd imagine Cat has informed you of that, there will be some lingerie shots have as we've just signed a contract with VS. Will that pose as a problem?"

"No it will not. I have done lingerie and nude, with the exception my female parts to be concealed – as seen in my portfolio."

"I'll have Cat email you the fashion lines you will be modelling. Working in Wayne Enterprises, you are to be filled with information you need to know, and you are expected to work that extra mile. So if you were to walk down the carpet, unable to name the piece and designer, expect to have a meeting with Bruce himself."

God, if Kori thought Richard was terrifying, Bruce sounded like he ran hell himself. It was a good thing for Kori that she was a fashion enthusiast; she could name every brand of clothing, accessory and shoes in her closet. Makeup was second nature to her, it sounded like she couldn't go wrong. But there was one thing that tripped her up.

"I have never walked down this carpet you have spoken of."

Richard folded his hands, standing up as he began to walk around his desk, sitting on it as he stared at Kori. "You will be making public appearances at fashion shows and anything else Wayne Enterprises feel you should go to."

"Richard, I'd like to make one thing very clear. Though I am very flattered with my job, please remember that I do have over 50 hours contact time on the University premises, and that does not include my study time. Jason has told me that you were able to make a schedule around this."

"Yes." A grimace appeared on Richards's perfect face, "Send important dates such as exams to Cat. As long as your weekends and the odd Thursday is free, I do not believe we will have a conflict of interest."

"If I am to work weekdays, I ask that you tell me at least a fortnight in advance so I can make prior arrangement with my studies."

_This girl has her head screwed on properly. Can't really say I've met any other hot girl like that._ Richard gave an evaluation himself, staring at her up and down. One couldn't really say he was 'check her out', rather, seeing what Jason and Gar saw in her.

Talking about Gar…

"What is your relationship with Rachel?"

Kori nearly choked on her water, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your relationship with Rachel." _At least he is straight forward, if anything…_

"She is my best friend, being a foreigner in America, I have been victim to people's deviance, therefore, Rachel has offered to act as both a 'solicitor' and a 'mediator'. Though I do not have much to offer her but my friendship, she is someone I am grateful to have in my life. Even if she does appear shy."

_'Even if she appears shy?' So Kori doesn't know about Rachel's being here. Huh._ Richard slipped both his hands in his pants, cocking an eyebrow. "So I imagine she's studying herself?"

"Please excuse me if I'm sounding rude, but I do not want to talk about my private life." Richard rolled his head, giving a small one sided smirk. _That half smile is the epitome of gorgeous. Oh, X'hal, I pray for your strength to pull me through this without falling for him._

"… Sorry. I was only asking for Gar, after the meeting last night-"

"Gar inquired? Oh! This is glorious! I thought it was only obvious to me that she was excessively staring at her!"

Richard was _a lot_ smarter than he looked, of course he saw Rachel blushing hard when Gar and she met eye contact, and Kori being just as protective as Rachel, she only always had her best interest at heart. With that, Richard found the easiest way to get Kori to open up. _Hook, line and sinker._

"She is currently studying a Bachelors of Marketing and Accounting. I imagine you are familiar with that?"

Richard winked his eye, "More than you'd know."

_And here is the side I was warned about. I should back out now._

"Thank you for the orientation, Mr. Grayson. If there was anything else."

"Yes. There is a party being held at Wayne Manor, hosted by Bruce. Now being a representative as Wayne Enterprises, you are required to attend."

"What time?"

"Saturday at 8pm."

"That should pose as no problem."

" I'll pick you up from your house."

Kori arched her eyebrow, she was all too familiar with this game. "I am capable of finding my own way there."

"That's great, but you need to be seen with Wayne Enterprise. So I'll pick you up at 8pm."

"Yay." God, if she hasn't said it before, she will say it again – Rachel's satirical attitude was definitely rubbing off on her, and Richard saw it seeping through. Richard arched an eyebrow, folding his hands as he leaned back in his leather seat.

"You're displeased?"

"Not at all. I look forward to it." Kori stood up, bowing her head slightly as she rotated on the balls of her feet, turning to the door. "Until then."

...

He just couldn't pin it down, there was something about Kori that made her a lot more distant than her personality gave off. She was chirpy when she was talking to Garfield, she smiled when talking to Jason – God, anyone who could tolerate Jason for longer than two minutes deserved some sort of medal… For crying out loud, she has a goth with a natural expression that screamed murder as a best friend! So why was she being a total spitting image of something she was the exact opposite of?

Richard turned his head back on the desk, reading yesterday's paper headlines.

Richard Grayson – Playboy of Gotham.

_Right, so she thinks I'm an arrogant ass. She should learn not to believe everything she sees._ And with that, Richard picked up his phone and began dialling the University of Gotham.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me. I've been receiving requests to host lectures for your ECON232 class? Yes. This is Richard Grayson."

.

.

.

.

.

Kori and Rachel parted ways after eating dinner. They had went out for butter chicken and naan bread.

Kori felt even guiltier for having the cheese and garlic naan bread, the combination of cheese and carbohydrates just screamed calories. The last thing Kori's hips needed.

"I have an essay due on Sunday. I'll be up if you need anything."

Kori gave a small smile, "Thank you, friend."

And instead of going into her room, Kori went in the bathroom.

Instead of doing her night routine, Kori collapsed in tears as slid down the door. It was ironic, she was meant to be eating food, but reversely, the food was eating her up. She looked at her legs, why was it so hard to tone her calves? They were just so impossible, even when she walked _everywhere_ just for this specific reason.

She looked at her arms, the last thing she needed was to do weights, they would get a lot more bulk around the biceps, and that was just purely unattractive in Kori's eyes. Ever since she had grown out of her adolescent stage, her metabolism had completely slowed down. She had to be constantly on the move 8 hours a day just to slow down her rate of weight gain. Times like these, she really missed being a small little teenager…

She missed being told to put on weight, because she was too small.

Was it her food choice? Definitely. Rachel opted to pay when they ate out, purely because her scholarship paid for most of her things. Butter chicken brought in the food court was not healthy, at all.

Kori grabbed her toothbrush. Funnily enough, she didn't feel the need to get her cheap toothpaste. No, instead, she began to slowly circle her brush back and forth against her tongue. It was almost like the further she went, the further her tongue poked out of her mouth - making her oesophagus want to clench even more.

She promised herself she wouldn't reach this point in her life, but what else did she have? Running and weights did only so much when she loved food and wine.

The more her throat clenched, the more she felt her eyes water. She could feel that butter chicken slowly coming out of its entrance hole. She could see how this feeling could be addicting, but Kori made sure to tell herself that she will only do this when she binges on too many carbs. Carb and calories were making her ass tighten against her size 4 jeans when her legs complimented them.

They were her enemy.

Kori then sprinted to the toilet, sitting there as she began to ponder on the promise she just broke. She felt so ashamed of what she did, did she have a problem? No. It was only a problem when she couldn't control it. This was Kori's sad but true consolation she then promised never to make an excuse.

Kori gave a smile. In a way, she can still have her food and eat it too.

.

x

If anybody had a weakness, it was Rachel. And that weakness was _mornings._

She looked at Kori, ears plugged with earphones, listening to some pop tune that sounded like every other generic mainstream song you'd hear on the radio. It sounded pathetic.

What was also pathetic, was that Rachel had slept through her alarm clock. Her assignment for 'Development of the International Economy' was due on Sunday, and she had no idea to go about this assignment. Today's lecture was about finding strategies and ideas to write her essay, and to establish was an A+ essay was absolute – she didn't aim for anything less, she actually couldn't afford to.

"You hate mornings just as much as I do, what are you doing up early?"

Kori shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure, I went to sleep early and I think my body has sufficient amounts of energy to waken early."

Was there something up? Rachel definitely saw it, but she was too stressed about making it to her lecture on time. "You could've woken me up."

"I heard you studying through the early hours. I would have felt mean to disrupt you."

_Sometimes I hate living with a complete pushover._

"Whatever, see you at the sushi hub?"

"Definitely."

Rachel ran through the door, wearing bb cream, liquid liner and mascara. Her hair was in a low pony tail as she continued to wrap her black scarf around her neck. Rachel wore a cotton white long sleeve and black skinny jeans with black leather boots. Since Autumn was approaching, the weather was definitely getting colder, making it harder for Rachel to do the simple things in life…

… Like waking up in the morning.

Sneaking in the back, Rachel gave a small breath of relief as she sunk in her seat. She was finally there on time. Looking to her left, she saw probably the only other person she could find time in her life for.

"Well don't you look peachy keen this morning, love."

"Shut up Toni. Kori couldn't even push me out of bed this morning."

"Bed? Don't you mean your study desk?"

She was becoming predictable. Yup. She had been hanging around Kori for too long.

Toni tussled her black and red strands back and forth, flashing a smile. She really knew how to press Rachel's buttons, but Rachel rolled her eyes, pushing the comment away. "Idiot."

"Good morning class, there has been a sudden change with our study plan. We have a last minute lecture to help us with the essay due on Sunday."

_Great. Let's see what else can turn shit in my life._

And before Rachel had a chance to even think on her shit life for a second, she could have sworn all upper beings in the world just threw a huge pile of shit on her. Yup. That was the only way she could describe it.

"No. Fucking. Way. Rachel, pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Irony at its best. It was just a blessing that Kori wasn't here, or else she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Get your textbooks out, turn to page 256."

.

That wink he gave Rachel was tempting enough to pick her chair up and throw it at his god-forsaken handsome face.

Richard _fucking_ Grayson was her tutor for her hardest class.

.

x


	5. Happy?

Wow, so expect these chapters to get filled with some pretty heavy drama, flirting and angst. PS, this is a reiteration that this is a Night/Star fic, even if others do appear. Shockingly, they're my OTP. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter dedication - MikiDee. Thank you for helping me to find my muse, it went for a walk and probably got lost on its way home. And please don't worry, as straight forward as these chapters may seem, I like to play with my readers and mindfuck them when they least expect. I hate being predictable, and you just helped me think on a mindfuck of an idea. Thanks. :)

* * *

_What's my release? What sets me free? Do you pull me up just to push me down again? - Happy?, Mudvayne._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

This lecture was a true test of Rachel's willpower and determination. No, not to pass this essay with anything less than an A+, not to pass this course on a whole with an average of an A+. Those tasks seemed like child play compared to what was in her evil, twisted, _bitch_ mind.

"Rach? You okay? You're clawing your textbook so hard you look like you're going to break it with your fingers. And that mani looks like it cost a bit."

Yup, 'Black Sheba' that Kori picked out from the latest China Glaze line was such a rarity. Rachel looked down at her nail. Girls came up to her on the streets holding $50 notes, asking for at least half of her bottle. If college failed her, Rachel could just take some of Kori's clothing and sell off to pay her way through life. So the question remaining was, was throwing a thick-ass textbook at the self-centred, untrustworthy and cold Richard Grayson worth her course, her college… and her nails?

_._

_YES. He irks me._

Irks? Haven't heard that one in a while, it sounded so simple, yet it was a simple insult to describe the simple Richard Grayson. Richard Grayson _irks _me.

Even the way he taught this lecture insulted her, he looked so cold, like he didn't want to be here. Like his purpose was not to teach this class, but to watch Rachel look at his face for an hour more than she has to. _Yes, he is here to ruin my existence. That is his ONLY PURPOSE._

God, Rachel could be a bitch sometimes.

"Wow. He looks so muscular." Rachel rolled her eyes, she could just hear Toni gossiping. "He's just so broad, even his fingers look like they have more stamina than every guy in the room! If I could just do one thing with his fingers…"

"Jesus, Toni! I don't want to hear about Richard _fucking_ Grayson's fingers!"

…

It was like a scene that played out of a movie, when everything goes completely silent, even when the fangirls kept their mouth shut. Yes. Rachel just yelled about Richard _fucking_ Graysons fingers in her Economics class – as loud as she could, if it could be added.

Richard arched an eyebrow, _Did she really just yell about my fingers?_

"Miss Roth, should I be concerned that you yelled in the theatre about my fingers?"

_Yes. Your fingers irk me._

"Not at all, _Dick._" If Rachel could pinpoint one talent far from the rest, she had the ability to speak of someone or something in pure acidic venom, so the hearer could possibly visualise how much loathe and hate Rachel had in regards. It was a one of a kind talent Rachel proudly showed off to all those who _irked_ her.

"Tell me Rachel what economics is, simply put."

What an insult.

"It's a social science that analyses the production, distribution and consumption of goods and services."

Rachel gave that wink back to Richard, but he looked like he wasn't about to back down anytime soon.

"Huh. Then tell me the difference between microeconomics and macroeconomics."

"Microeconomics examines behaviour of basic elements in the economy, including individual agents. Macroeconomics analyses the economy as a whole and what affects it including, but not limited to – unemployment, inflation, economic growth and monetary and fiscal policy."

…

Toni looked between Rachel and Richard, both with so much tension between then, you would need to cut it with a machete because it was that thick.

"Positive economics describe…"

"What is."

"And normative econo-…"

"Advocates what ought to be."

Rachel folded her hands with a small smile on her face, a smile that Richard thought Rachel face was incapable of doing. But Richards face formed a smile of its own, he _could never_ be beaten at economics. It was impossible.

"At the turn of the 21st century, the expanding domain of economics in the social sciences has been described now as…"

Rachel's face went black. There was no way she didn't know this, but an answer just wasn't coming to her head. Rachel looked up at the slide show about to be used in today's lecture. _Bastard, this is what todays lecture is about._

"Economic imperialism, Miss Roth. You'd do well to study instead of being a know it all."

It was official. Richards's existence irked Rachel.

.

.

.

.

.

Kori watched as Rachel walked out the door. She looked down at her small empty bowl that once had creamy honey porridge in it. What was her consolation this time? _It was small, it didn't even take up a quarter of the bowl. My iPhone app says its 130 calories, 30 calories of low fat milk and 20 calories of brown sugar. _180 Calories? God, this means she has to skip lunch and everything else.

Her frienemy was being an asshole today. Just one stupid pound from being what she was at the start of this whole ordeal. _116lbs. At least I'm one pound better than yesterday._

Kori thought maybe she should have looked in her closet for something to wear at the formal occasion. Karen wouldn't mind doing her makeup and hair a bit better, but Kori could see her hair getting a bit brittle at the ends – there was only so much serums could do against split ends.

What else could she notice? Argh, she was getting bulging fat around her hips again, she expected a few pounds to show back up tomorrow on her scale. There were some blemishes on her chin, maybe her contraception was making it worse. Kori could keep going forever, but screamed as she stomped her foot. _Everything is wrong! I don't want to be this, can someone please tell me what I need to do to become happy?!_

Kori's thoughts were cut off when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kor. Its Gar. Howzit going?!"

_My face is about to break out in any second, I've already overeaten what I was meant to, I have an assignment due tomorrow and I am anticipating my monthly cycle. Why me?!_

"Life is good, thank you."

"Great! Hey, was just wondering – is there any way I could get you to come by the enterprises sometime after the party? Just have to see how your body shaping is going."

"Yes, definitely. Though I should imply, a constant loss of body mass may take a lot longer than one thinks, but it is definitely in the progressive state."

"That's what I want to hear!"

"I shall see you sometime after my afternoon class."

"See ya then!"

Kori stood there for a second, her hands were shaking with a stray tear falling down her face. God, this mean she couldn't eat for the whole entire day. It was a stupid idea having that chicken roll, she could feel those urges coming back – those urges she promised she would never do unless she had to. _Now I am unable to drink water for the remainder of the afternoon._

Instead of grabbing her books, Kori walked into the bathroom. She knew her teeth were perfectly clean after her chewing gum, but she still grabbed her toothbrush. She made sure that her bathroom was locked, heaven forbid Rachel walked in during this little thing she promised to never make a routine, but she needed to lose all this fat before this afternoon. God, she sounded like a hypocrite trying to lose all this mass in such a little amount of time – it was pretty much impossible.

And then it began again.

She began to make slow circles at the tip of her tongue, the further her toothbrush went down the back of her throat, the more she began to hold the toilet seat. Her first regurgitation ended with nothing but a bit of spit. Her second time ended with some sort of brown stomach bile that looked like the remainder of her chicken roll. For a second, she fell back against the vanity, her head a bit dizzy. She wiped away the tears that fell accordingly and wiped her mouth with a small bit of tissue, but a small smile began to form.

Flushing the toilet, Kori broke her second promise of the day by washing her mouth out with mouth wash and swallowed a small amount of water, her mouth feel minty fresh.

Opening up her medicine cabinet, she opened the brown paper bag she purchased from the pharmacy. Inside was the psyllium fibre tablet originally created to promote digestive health, but Kori knew what happened when this pill was abused. But she had thought about it, it was better than shoving her toothbrush down her throat, right?

Giving a smile, she popped two of them. She wanted to start out small, the thought still continued to scare her, even if they were a small pill. Even when she washed it down,

In her mind, it was kind of like hiding the evidence. Kori smiled, it's kind of like nothing happened at all, and the bloating of her stomach slowly went down. It was the only promise she ever wanted to break.

Now it was time to get ready for tonight's occasion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't understand why I have to come. You're the model, not me."

"Yes, whilst I see your point, Gar has sparked an interest with you."

"Right, so you're playing matchmaker? How subtle."

Kori stood there, her long waves were formed tighter, loosely formed a ponytail on the side. She wore a white tight strapless dress, it drew just about mid thigh, it was ruffled horizontally all around. Kori made a mental note to remember that it was a Dolce and Gabana dress topped with black peeptoe bow heels that came just past her ankles. They were also D&G, and if she went mind blank, at least the zips had the logo on it. Her sunkissed complexion was emphasised with a sparkly smoky bronze eye to bring out her eyes even more. Her lips were topped with frosty pink by Mac.

"Oh Rachel, you look amazing!"

Rachel looked less than impressed, her arms folded against her curvaceous chest with the most intense grimace on her face. She wore a high neck dress that came down just above her mid thigh, the end of her dress slightly flared out whilst she wore some of Kori's Jimmy Choo peeptoe boot wedges. Her hair was flat ironed away from her face. With a flawless complexion, she had a metallic silver smoky grey eye with fake lashes, topped off with the perfect red lip. Wearing her simple silver watch Kori brought for her birthday, she glared at Kori. If only looks could kill.

"I'm meant to be studying for my test next week."

"I promise you, this will be worth it. You will have a chance to see Gar again! Are you not excited?"

…

"No. Will Gar write my assignment due next week?" _Or is that asking for too much?!_

"Oh dearest Rachel, do the lightening up! If the function does not appeal, we shall leave early!"

"Great. I'll go take my clothes off now."

Kori grimaced, "You haven't given it a chance."

"Fine."

Kori and Rachel linked arms as heard a knock at the door. Kori opened the door to find a very properly dressed gentleman, his arm held close to his chest as he held his head high in the air.

"Miss Anders? Miss Roth?"

"Yes?"

The elder man gave a smile, "Your limousine awaits."

Rachel made sure to lock the apartment as they walked down the stairs. Walking past the entrance from the dorms, there was a small gathering around the white limousine where a crowd stood and wandered what was happening. Kori and Rachel watched as a few big body guards moved some people aside as the two girls made a poise, graceful entrance into the limousine, they were greeted with the three boys and a girl neither girl recognised.

"Kori, you look great." Jason paid the girl a compliment, he then turned at Rachel. "Rachel, you look great also. Nice to see you don't have a look that says you're going to murder me."

Rachel winked at the boy. "You should've been in the apartment two minutes ago."

"You're a funny one, Miss Roth."

Rachel's glare looked like it wasn't going away anytime soon. "I try."

"Wow, Dick your new model is gorgeous. Where did you pick this one up from?"

Kori looked at the auburn haired girls with beautiful blue eyes. With a silhouette showing through her floor length satin dress, her ringlets framed her face perfectly. _Wow, she is beautiful._

"Babs, this is Kori and Rachel. Kori is the newest face of Wayne Enterprises, Rachel is her best friend."

Kori held her hand out with a smile on her face, "It is a pleasure, Babs."

Babs extended her arm, giving a small smile to match. "Likewise. So I hear this is your first charity ball?"

"Yes, though I must admit I have the nerves."

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." Babs turned from Kori to Richard. "Baby, I'm not looking forward to seeing my father after this week's press release."

Dick gave a small frown, "Hmm." _In translation? I don't really care. _

_I do not believe this. _

Kori held Rachel's hand, he had a girlfriend? Hmm. Kori thought. Now she had a reason to not look at her new boss. Kori would _never_ be that girl who would ever get in the way of a couple. But hey, she always had Jason on the side. The initial fact that someone would date a guy who was labelled the Playboy of this forsaken city was shock enough, but hey, it began to wear off when she realised how kind Babs was trying to be to her cold hearted prick of a boyfriend.

_The poor girl, she must be strong to read these headlines and not question his faithfulness. These tabloids can be cruel._

Garfield scooted over closer to Rachel, "So, Rach."

Rachel watched Garfields fang-like grin. "Do not call me Rach. Ever."

Garfield turned back to Jason, wiggling his eyebrows. "She's totally digging me."

As if on cue, the limousine came to a halt. Even through the tinted windows, Kori could see all the flashing lights happening outside. Garfield took his phone out, "Alright people. 5 minutes down the carpet and we're heading in." Garfield turned to Rachel, "Care to be my date for the night?"

Rachel had that same monotone look on her face. "Will it shut you up?"

"Try it and find out."

"I'd rather drown myself."

"Okay, keeping my lips zipped from now!"

Garfield allowed Rachel out of the limousine first, following her as the two latched arms. Garfield leant into Rachel, whispering in her ear. "I guess it would be a stretch to ask you to smile?"

"Test me Garfield, I dare you."

Kori gave a small giggle, she knew deep inside of Rachel's dark black personality, she was secretly enjoying Rachel's flirting. Jason turned to Kori, giving a sideway smile, "Wanna be my arm candy?"

Kori looked over at Richard and Babs, a deviant feline smirk appeared on her face. "Well, I suppose you will need something to make you look good."

Jason helped Kori out of the limousine. She felt Jason drag her from sides of the carpet, signing autographs, a few interviews for a few magazines. Some interviewers asking how Kori met Jason, how long they had been together, how long they had kept their supposed relationship a secret and some of the more extreme questions… like when was Kori expecting. _I thought my stomach was doing great with the lack of eating. Glorious. I now look pregnant._

"Miss Kori Anders?"

Kori elegantly walked over to the centre of attention where all attendants of the charity ball were expected to go to. "Greetings!"

Another famous media that had its own channel, probably revolving around celebrities and their life.

"Your dress looks amazing! Who made it?"

"I believe this is a Dolce and Gabana dress, the shoes are too Dolce and Gabana."

"And they look amazing Kori. But what is this? You are walking down the carpet arm in arm with Mr. Todd himself?"

Jason gave a wink, "Well, someone had to make me look good."

Kori gave a giggle, "Well as far as rumours go, you probably couldn't do that on your own."

Both Jason and Kori gave their final goodbyes as they entered inside what should be deemed a palace. Everyone was in black and white theme, but this was unlike anything Kori had ever imagined. After admiring her surroundings, Kori looked over at her impromptu date, giving quite a quizzical look. He had such an intense look on his face, it didn't suit him at all. "Something seems to be a problem?"

Jason looked down at his date, flashing a small smile. "Nothing to worry you babes. Let's go and find everyone else."

It didn't take long for Jason and Kori to find everyone else. Rachel was the definition of anti-social, so she would be in one of the four corners of the room throwing hate glares at everyone with an annoying Gar trailing along. Jason laughed, saying that Richard wouldn't be hiding in the corners, but somewhere along one of the four walls with his hands folded, refusing to socialise with anyone who didn't have the mental capacity to hold an intelligent conversation.

Those two were so similar, it was scary. No wonder they were at each other's necks all the time.

"How did the media press go?"

Richard shook his head. "Ridiculous. As always."

But Babs leant into Richards personal bubble, trying to shine a little smile in his space. "Oh cheer up Dick! They were just asking about our personal life, as if you've never had anything like that!"

Jason watched Richard throw the infamous Rachel at his own little brother. It was like the two had some sort of telepathy connection, but being a little brother, Jason knew how to fuck his brother off. And he could do it better than anyone else.

"Hey cutie, want to go and dance for a bit? Socialise with a few of the designers?"

Kori gave a genuine smile, "Yes, let us go."

Kori felt Jason almost sweep her into the middle of the dance floor with a flute in hand. Giving a small sip of the Moet, Kori looked into Jasons eyes. He was definitely up to something, but she couldn't tell what. "… am I missing out on something?"

There was almost a twinkle in his eye. God, he was such a flirt. "My brother is sitting there ready to rip the ball apart."

"Is it safe to enquire?"

Jason shook his head, he couldn't believe it. "You're kidding me, right cutie? Richard hates it when he can't get what he wants."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Simple, he wants you."

That was the last thing Kori needed to hear to confuse her even more. The only solace she found in the night was in the bottle of Chardonnay that sat next to her purse and her recently filled champagne flute. She could feel that this was only the start of the night. "Flattering, but I do not date my bosses, especially a boss who has a partner. Besides, he has given me the cold shoulder since our introduction, he hasn't given a vibe that says anything less than professional."

"You're not that thick, are ya?"

"Jason, do not test my patience."

"Play along cutie, and watch Dick's fists. Twenty dollars says they'll clench. I'll even throw in another ten to say his right eyebrow will twitch."

"Jason, that is absurd. He isn't even watching us r-…"

Jason slid his hands from her back down past her lower waist, a lot lower than she anticipated as he felt her black lacy thong beneath her white dress. He let his finger trail there for a couple of seconds. Initially, Kori was about to slap him and storm off, but Kori couldn't resist staring at Richard. Though his eyes were solely on Babs, she saw his right fist tense and his right eyebrow just couldn't stay still. _I guess that is my lunch money for the week lost._

"Told ya."

"It does not matter. He is a taken man and I am not interested in having anything to do with the Playboy of Gotham."

"Which one? Me or him?"

"Jason, do not flatter yourself. You and I both know you have commitment issues to your hairbrushes alone."

Jason naturally brushed his hands through his hair, giving a small know-it-all smirk. Yeah, he was definitely too predictable. "Be that as it may, just because he's with someone, doesn't mean he doesn't want you."

"And why is this any concern to you?"

"Because, I'm not looking for a relationship, you and I know our flirtationship would never go anywhere. You have a heart, and I break them. I'd feel like a dirty asshole if I broke your heart."

"And your brother looks like he is capable of doing that."

"Yes. But we toy with each other. Even if he doesn't show it, Richard is intrigued by you. And if I wasn't a sleazy asshole, so would I."

Kori pulled back for a second, making sure Jason's hands weren't wondering anywhere they shouldn't. There was a bit of confusion rising in her head, she just couldn't understand. "So why do you feel the need to tell me this?"

"Plain and simple. I like to fuck with my brother. No other reason." Jason guided Kori back over to where Richard and Babs sat. Jason gave a quirky smile, looking at his older brother. He could just predict what had been happening since Jason took Kori. It would go along the lines of Babs attempting (Operative word being 'attempting') to initiate some form of a conversation and Richard sitting there hating every moment of being in this ball.

Jason folded his hands. _Yup. Way too predictable._

"Babs, you look bored, want to hit the dance floor with me?"

Babs gave a small smile of her own, "Yes. I'm beginning to go insanely bored here doing nothing."

Richard and Kori watched at the two went in the centre of the dance floor. Kori gave a small smile as she watched Babs give a small giggle, but unexpectedly she felt someone tug on her arm, dragging her out there as well. Of course it was Richard.

Placing his hands possessively around her waist, he began to guide her, swaying her side by side. Initially, Kori was indeed shocked by this behaviour, but she slowly slid one hand on his shoulder, and placed one hand over his elbow, slowly following his lead. Richard's deep blue eyes looked into her beautiful green ones, but his eyes were caster with anger and jealousy. Kori didn't need to be an empath like Rachel to figure that out.

"I didn't know you had a thing with my little Jaybird."

Kori's feline smile drew upon her tanned face. "Neither, that sounds like news to me."

"Oh? So you let any person trace their finger over your Victoria Secret lace thong?"

"Well not any person." Kori slowly lent up towards his ear, giving a small purr. "I prefer that person to be single, daring, and not afraid of a little fun."

And there it was, that one sided grin with that cocky look. That one that could make any girl weak at their knees for him. God it was getting less resistible the more he did it. With a quick sweep of a motion, Richard twirled the girl in his arms, tripping her up as she dipped low to the ground, their lips apart from each other. "Sweetheart, you have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?"

_He is making this so much harder than I anticipated._

Kori was pulled back out, but Kori rolled out of his embrace, then twirled back into his chest. Her thigh sensually rubbing up his abdominal as her left hand began to sexually but firmly rub along his chest. She could feel his hard working chiseled body through his Dolce and Gabana pinstripe. It felt AMAZING. "You humor me. I don't like to involve myself with my bosses, especially when he has a partner. And let us not forget the title he carries as 'Playboy of Gotham'."

"You shouldn't believe what the press says."

"Hmm. Your actions and your PA say otherwise."

Richard twirled her around, she began to dance with her back pressed into him. Without warning, she began to feel his soft fingers lingering down her thigh as his other hand possessively sat on her hips. This game was becoming dangerous and Kori needed to put it to a stop. "Richard, you are a taken man and you are my boss. Do not think that anything will happen beyond professionalism."

"I would believe you if your hand wasn't rubbing up against my backside every five seconds."

Kori went silent. _He is far too good at this game then he gives credit for._

"In all seriousness. You are a taken man who is my boss, and is also the playboy of this city. I am a monogamous person, our interests are not common."

"Jaybird had a foursome last week."

"Jaybird probably has had sex with every girl on campus."

Richard arched an eyebrow, but Kori gave a 'confused' look. "I apologise, I thought we were saying things that didn't faze us. I have no interest in Jason what so ever."

"Hmm." Was all Richard could say, but that began to eat away at Kori. It was almost to say as if he had an opinion that she would like to hear, but he didn't want to say anything just to annoy her. "And what does 'hmm' insinuate Mr. Grayson?"

"It insinuates that you are a hopeless romantic."

"Oh? You think you can predict me through this limited time of me meeting you?"

"Yes." Richard leant forward, as if to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but a chilling smile drew upon his face. "You have analysed every man you come into contact with that could be a potential partner. It's gotten so bad that you picked up on Gar and Rachel's sideway glances and decided to play matchmaker upon that, and I can put an easy grand down and say Rachel put up a hell of a protest before you came into the limousine. Oh, and I can only imagine the shock when you found out I'm actually in a relationship."

_Wow. This guy is good._

But Kori had to draw a line. She stepped away from her boss, she couldn't do this to Babs! During this small time she had met her, she seemed like a lovely girl. No person deserved this.

"Mr Grayson, thank you for the dance, but I must find my friend before Garfield becomes mutilated beyond recognition."

Richard winked his eye, showing the smallest sign of a smirk.

"The pleasure was mine."

.

x


End file.
